


When A Not-Date Goes Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Because You're Sick, But Don't Worry Being Sick Is Fine, But You're Going To, Coercion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Filming, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Just Kidding You're Fine, Maybe Overtones Too IDK, Mind the Tags, No I Was Wrong You're Actually Sick, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Subtle Romance, The Author Is Proud Of This Work, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Who Am I Kidding You're Here For The Tags, romantic undertones, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim is pretty close with his little sister, Sally.  The two of them go on not-dates pretty frequently.  On the way home from one such, a very, very unlikely and unfortunate sort of thing happens...





	When A Not-Date Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, even though this is something very close to pw/op and I'm not keeping my name on this, I really put my heart into this work and I'm very happy with how it turned out. The almost-a-plot turned out fairly coherent, I liked the main characters, and I even liked the antagonist before it was all over with. I was close to tears writing this. Depending on your outlook, you may even call this a happy ending...??? Anyway, enjoy, and drop a comment if you're so inclined. I'll be watching. Always watching. More love = more chance I'll write more.

"That was a pretty good movie," Jim said begrudgingly as they left the theater behind. Definitely not a movie he would've chosen to watch, but he'd had little choice in the matter. There's no way their parents would've let Stacy go alone, not when it would mean the long, cold walk back home in the dark would also be alone. They didn't think walking at night was safe for a twelve year old girl. Personally, Jim thought they were just paranoid, but either way, without someone to walk her home, she wasn't going. Okay, so yes, he technically did have a choice, but if he hadn't come, he would've had a sad, disappointed little sister.

"See? I told you it would be good." Sally shivered. Jim sighed and handed over his jacket with an eyeroll, which she took and hugged tightly around herself. He'd told her to dress warmer before they left. The long sleeve shirt was not thick enough, and no one should ever wear a skirt when it gets this cold out. That was just common sense. Which Sally had none of, sometimes. She'd rather be girly than practical. Now he'd have to bear the walk home without his jacket. It was times like these he really wished he could drive already, but it was still a few months before he would turn sixteen.

"Still cold." She had most of her face buried in his jacket, muffling her voice.

"And now I get to say I told you. Skirts and cold weather don't mix." Jim wrapped his arm around his little sister. The proximity made them both a little warmer, but it was harder to walk quickly.

She leaned into him. "But at least I look cute. Don't I?"

Jim chuckled. "I'm not even gonna touch that one. Besides, what does that even matter? Who were you expecting to see that you'd want to look cute for?"

"You don't get it." Sally pouted. "A girl just wants to look cute. It doesn't have to be FOR anyone. Even if no one sees me I still want to look cute. Or better yet, beautiful. Or drop dead gorgeous."

He laughed harder. "I think you're at least a few years away from that. Better set the bar a little lower."

"Fine, I'll settle for cute." A few steps later, she spoke again, much softer and with her head even further buried in the jacket, so that he barely heard her. "And it's not no one. You see me."

"Yeah, but I don't count." Jim ruffled her hair. "But fine. You're cute. Happy?"

"So happy." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Good. You'll be the happiest, cutest popsicle in the whole town. WEAR MORE CLOTHES."

She rammed her shoulder into his side, knocking him back a step and breaking contact. Jim didn't think that was particularly fair, considering she had his jacket and thus suffered less from the sudden loss of warmth, and shoved her back. Not too hard, of course. He being three years older and large for his age meant that he always had to be careful when roughhousing, as he could really do some damage without meaning to.

Once retaliation happens, a grudge becomes a war. There was a lot of shoving and a lot of laughing and some spurts of sprinting, which generally served to make the walk home less cold and less boring.

It also meant that they were distracted, and did not see the group of boys a bit older than Jim until they were almost on them. It so happened that it was in the part of the walk that was the furthest from any inhabited houses. There were two houses nearby, but both had been abandoned for years.

A twinge of nerves shot through Jim's spine as the group of about ten high school boys surrounded them, and they were forced to stop. Sally clung to his shirt.

"Um. Hello." He tried to be confident. The one in front of him, who seemed to be the leader, jutted his chin out in greeting, but showed no sign of moving. He had his arms crossed, and Jim did not like the look in his eye.

"We'd like to keep walking. Would you mind moving?" Jim tried again.

"Ye, sure, I could move." Leader said. He eyed them both up and down. "But chall gotta pay the toll, first."

Jim knew it was useless to protest that there was no toll for walking on the sidewalk. He might've refused and just taken a beating, but he didn't want to risk that with Sally here. These guys didn't look like beating up a defenseless twelve year old girl would bother them at all. "How much?"

"How much chu got on you?"

"Twenty bucks." Jim answered after a quick search.

"Twenny dolla?!" Leader exclaimed in fake astonishment. "Naw, mang, that ain't gonna do it."

"Oh, well." Jim shrugged. "That's all I got. I guess we can't pay the toll. We'll have to go back the way we came. Darn." He turned Sally around and tried to walk back, but they were fully blocked in on all sides. They turned back to Leader.

"There's a toll goin' that way, too."

Jim shoved down the panic rising in his gut. "Would three hundred be enough?" He was pretty sure he had that much saved up from the summer.

Leader laughed coarsely. "Sure, mang. Ya got three hunnerd, we good. You were lyin' about only havin' twenny, eh?"

"No, I wasn't. I've got three hundred at home. If you let us go, I'll get it and bring it back."

"Now, that there's a great idea. You pretty smart. I like that thinkin'." Leader said. "But you could 'forget' to come back or get shot or somethin', and I'd be out three hunnerd. We can't have that. So I got a better idea. You go get the money, and we keep your little girlfriend here with us."

Sally pressed her face even further into Jim's chest at that. He could feel her trembling in terror, and he could see the way all the guys were looking at her, especially Leader. He was practically drooling in anticipation.

"Or she goes to get the money, and I stay here."

"Wassup with that, mang? I get the feelin' you don't trust us. That's insultin', dawg. I'm hurt."

"I don't trust you. Let her go, and I'll stay."

Leader's face contorted. "Aww, fuck it. I tried. We do this the hard way. Get 'em."

There was no holding ground against that many, especially since they were all older and mostly bigger than Jim. Sally's screams echoed through the night as they were forced apart, Jim held down by five of them and made to watch the rest begin to tear apart Sally's clothing.

"No! Please, no! I'll do anything! I'll bring you a thousand! Two thousand! I'll rob a fucking bank, just don't do it, I'm begging you!" Jim pleaded.

Leader squatted down and grabbed a handful of Jim's hair. "Real talk, mang. You ain't got a grand. You cain't get a grand. I got this new app, see, takes perfect video even at night. We gonna fuck yo' little girlfriend hard, mang, and then post it on RapeTube. We'll get our money off the ad revenue, see? Everybody wins. We win, cause we get our money. You win, cause you don't lose yo' money, and we don't kill you. Yo' girlfriend wins, cause she gets to be fucked by us."

"Please, no!" Jim begged. "Please! Please, just listen! She's not my girfriend! She's my sister! She's my little baby sister, and she's only twelve! Don't do this to her, please!"

"Hold up!" Leader held up his hand. Everyone froze. Two of them held Sally's arms. She sobbed and crossed her legs to try to hide her bare snatch, the remains of her skirt insufficent to cover much of anything, and the only clothing left on her besides her socks and shoes. A shiver wracked her body. Her little mounds were fully exposed, nipples stiffening quickly in the cool night air.

"This yo' sister?" Leader jabbed a thumb at her, staring intently into Jim's eyes.

"Yes!" Jim wanted to cry in relief that they'd stopped, but without knowing why, it was way too late to celebrate.

"But you know, you two were acting all lovey dovey and shit before. We seen you. Y'all didn't even notice us, you were so into each other. You sure this yo' sister? You ain't lyin' to me, are ya? That'd be bad, dawg. You better not be lyin'."

"Dude, she's my sister! We're just really close, but she's really, really my sister! Please let us go!"

Leader stared at him for anothe long moment. "I believe you." He said at last. "Alright, let her go! We ain't doin' no rape video tonight after all. That's this dude's sister. Y'all ain't gettin' any piece of that ass. Got it?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jim gushed, standing and running to Sally as soon as they let him go. He crushed her to him and kissed the top of her head over and over, feeling her tears of relief soaking his chest.

"It ain't no thang, dawg. Rape videos are shit, anyway. Especially gangrape videos. Can't hardly see the pussy with all that dick hanging everywhere. That's why we gonna do an incest video instead."

Jim's heart dropped right down through the bottom of his shoes. Sally gasped in fear and tried to burrow even further into his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut. "No." He whispered.

Leader put a hand comfortingly on his back. "Cho name, bro?"

"Jim." He answered reluctantly.

"Jim. Jimbo. Jimmy-bro. Jim, my main man. You love yo' sister?"

"More than anything." No point in lying now.

Leader chuckled. "I'm such a fuckin' good guy sometimes. I'm like a saint, ya know? I'm like that one dude with the day. Patrick. I need a day named after me. Andre's Day. St. Andre's Day. I'm savin' this beautiful, pure little girl from gangrape at the hands of a group of rowdy delinquents, " he momentarily dropped the accent and deepened his voice like a television reporter, "and simultaneously doin' you a solid, gettin' you some ass from yo' honey."

"You're a sick bastard and I hope you die in a fire." Jim said fervently.

Another good natured chuckle. "Alright, dawg, alright. Tell you what. Jim. I'm such a nice guy, I'll...what cho sister's name, Jimmy boy?"

"Sally." Jim answered even more reluctantly.

"I'll let you choose which video Sally stars in. I mean, you say you love her, but if you don't wanna fuck her, we will. All of us. A lot. All. Fucking. Night." Andre grinned wide enough to give a full view of his teeth.

It was an impossible choice for Jim to make. There was no outcome without trauma for his poor, defenseless little sister, but for him to be the one to inflict it and possibly be forever tied to it in her mind would be unbearable. But the alternative...she would unquestionably suffer more if he allowed them to have her. At least he could be gentle with her...no, it wasn't right. He went back and forth in his mind, mentally tearing himself apart. He honestly couldn't decide which was worse.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. "You." Sally said into his shirt. "Don't let them have me. I want it to be you."

"Sally...are you sure?" Jim tilted her chin up. He wanted to be certain she knew what she was saying. What he saw astounded him. Though her body still trembled from the cold, her tears were gone. Her eyes showed lucidity, strength and determination. She knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm sure. It's okay if it's you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"But...it's wrong."

"I know." She took a shuddering breath, and her strength cracked just a little bit. "But I can't. Not with them. I can't. Please don't let them, please, please-"

"Shh, shh, shh." Jim quickly hugged her head back into his chest and stroked her hair. "Okay. Calm down. I'll do it. I'll do it, and we'll just have to hope they'll let us go, after."

"Make up yo' mind?"

"I'll make your fucking incest video, you sick fuck." Jim snarled.

"Ye, now that's what I'm talkin' bout! Good shit, Jimbob, good shit. Here, lemme jus' get this thing ready..." Andre fiddled with his phone a bit. "Alright. Alright. Check this out, we about to see some nasty ass shit up in here. These two here are real life brother and sister, all blood related and shit, love each other so much they gonna do the nasty right here in public. Ain't that right? Introduce yo selves for the camera, yo."

"He's making me. If you're watching this, send help! This psychopath-"

Andre lowered the phone. "NawnawnawNAW it ain't goin' down like that. This ain't a stream, Jimmy, I'm just recordin'. You done fucked up, bro. I guess we havin' a sausage party after all. Shame."

"No, wait! I'll do it right this time! Give me one more chance!"

Andre looked him up and down slowly. "Alright." He said finally. "One more chance. Don't make me regret this, dawg. They got one of those freaky channels for torture, too. Freaky shit like ripping fingers off and feedin' em to the fucker and shit. You don't wanna push me down that road, Jimbo."

Jim shuddered. "I promise."

Andre fired up his phone again. "Introduce yo self." His jovial manner was gone, and he was watching Jim like a hawk.

The fight bled right out of Jim. He couldn't risk even small rebellion anymore. "Hi, I'm Jim, and this is my sister, Sally."

"Tell em why Sally's naked, Jim."

"Sally's naked because we're about to have sex." Jim managed to say with a straight face, though inside he was all despondent rage. Sally managed a brave if tremulous smile for the camera.

"You 'bout to do the nasty? Fo' real? Even though that's yo real, blood related sister?" Some of Andre's earlier enthusiasm returned.

"Yeah. We just love each other so much." Jim threw an arm around Sally's shoulders.

"And you don't mind all these people watching?"

"Not at all. I want everyone to know how much I love Sally." By imagining he was saying how much he wanted to rip Andre's head from his shoulders, Jim infused genuine sincerity into his voice.

"Well, you're at least gonna use a condom, right? I got extras if you need 'em."

Jim started to reach toward Andre like a lifeline, but he saw the look of warning on the older boy's face, and noticed that he wasn't fishing any condoms out. It was obvious what he wanted from Jim. "No condoms." Jim forced out. Tears very nearly burst out of him in an uncontrollable wave. He sucked it back in by the smallest of margins. This shitbag wanted him to get his sister pregnant.

"No rubber?! Dawg, that is some nasty ass SHIT! Goin' bareback on your own sister, fuck! Oops, scuse my language. Gotta keep this video family friendly." And he said that with no trace of sarcasm. They'd been caught by one weird sick bastard, Jim thought.

Out loud, he said, "Well, yeah. It just feels better, man." As if he knew what he was talking about. He could repeat that because he'd heard other boys at school say that type of thing, but he was a virgin, and he honestly had no clue if it felt any different with a condom. All he knew was that, feel better or feel worse, he'd give his left arm for a condom right now. But it was not to be.

"Alright. We ain't here to judge, we just watchin'. We ain't gonna put no shame in yo game. You do you. Or you do her. Whatever you want, mang."

"Jim, I don't know how to..." Sally whispered to him.

Of course she didn't. Jim remembered Sex Ed in seventh grade. Even if she'd been paying attention in class, which most kids didn't, she wouldn't have learned much of anything. It wasn't like he was any kind of expert either, but he had a better understanding than her, and he was determined to make this as easy for her as possible.

After one glance at the hard sidewalk, he said, "I'll lay down. You climb on top of me." Cowgirl position, the back of his mind that had actually been listening to the conversations of his peers told him. Female dominant, more likely to help her feel in control. He pushed his pants and boxers down to just above the knees and lay back. The sting of the chill raised goose bumps on the skin of his hips and upper thighs, and the concrete was unpleasant and a bit painful beneath him, especially on the back of his head. Better me than her, he thought.

Sally climbed on top of him. The skin of her thighs was cold against his own, but only briefly; they quickly warmed each other up. "Now what?"

Jim looked down at his pale, floppy dick, laying motionless against his belly. He'd never given a thought about his size before, but right then he was so, so thankful he wasn't particularly big down there. "I need to be erect." He said, drawing on his memories of the slightly more effective ninth grade Sex Ed class. "Hold on a minute."

He peeled back the foreskin and held his dick in both hands, trying to think sexy thoughts. Miniskirts and fishnets, he thought. Wardrobe malfunctions. Nude mud wrestling.

But he could not distract himself from the danger they were in, nor could he forget the horror he was about to inflict on his innocent little sister, killing any chance for a boner. His dick remained soft and useless. Masturbating was ineffectual and somewhat painful.

"Here, let me." Sally stopped him. "I've heard about...about this. Let me try."

Jim sucked in a breath at the unfamiliar sensation of a mouth closing around the head of his cock, of warm wet saliva, of a strong, nimble tongue exploring him insistently. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was getting head from someone else. Anyone else, really. But it didn't work. No image he tried to conjure had any staying power. It would instantly fade, and the image that would come back up was the same one he would see if he opened his eyes, his beloved little sister's cute, unsullied mouth on his penis. And to his great distress, the knowledge of just how wrong this all was did not keep him from hardening from it. Because in the end, she was right. He did think she was cute. And beautiful. And gorgeous. And even though he'd never considered those thoughts in THAT way, nor conceived that he ever would or could in his life, the transition was shockingly, frighteningly easy and inexorable. He went fully erect as quick as he ever had.

"Stop!" He grabbed her head with both hands and pushed her back, breathing heavily. In some ways, it would've been better to let her finish him off, so they wouldn't have to do what inevitably came next, but he couldn't risk Andre's dissatisfaction. "That's enough. I'm ready. Get back up on me."

When Sally sat astride his hips again, a thought occurred to Jim. He remembered something about going in dry and getting a girl wet first, and how the one could be a lot more painful than the other. Common knowledge said that a girl's first time was always somewhat painful, and he thought going in dry might make it a lot worse.

"Let me check something." He said, reaching out a hand. She made no move to stop him. His fingers came away with a bit of a sheen. So, she was a little wet, probably a normal amount for close proximity to the genitalia of the opposite gender, but he had no clue how wet was wet enough, and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Put your knees here." Jim tapped either side of his head. Sally obediently did as he told her, giving him his first ever view of a real life since he came out of one as a baby. It was small and pink and cute, just like her, and the smell...the smell did things to him. Intense, powerful things. He felt like he was going to erupt with no physical stimulation whatsoever.

With a herculean effort, he mostly blocked it out, enough to function, at least. He put his hands under her bottom and raised his head until his lips could reach her. He kissed her lower mouth as gently as possible, with a tenderness worthy of a first kiss, which is exactly what it was for him. Once, twice, then covering her entire nether region with butterfly kisses. Her breathing quickened. She gasped loudly when he opened his mouth, and he immediately pushed her back. That flavor on his tongue...was dangerous. He had to stop right then, or he never would. In any event, with as wet as she was, she had to be ready enough, he thought.

"We gotta do it now." He whispered to her. He pointed to her pussy. "My dick goes in here. I'm going to let you put it in, because it should be better for you than if I do it, but listen. Go slow. It's going to hurt at least a little, I hear. Go as slow as you need to, stop if you need to. Don't hurt yourself."

"Okay." Sally positioned herself over him. She took his cock in her tiny hands, held it straight up toward the sky, and pressed herself down on it with excruciating slowness.

Jim closed his eyes, trying to deny what was happening, but his mind's eye was too powerful still. Because he could feel it in such detail, because all of his being was focused on that single small part of his body whether he willed it so or not, he could see it happen inside his head as well. Her soft pussy lips pressing down on his tip. The warmth and wetness around the head that surpassed even her mouth as she pressed further down. The drop of liquid rolling down from where they were joined to the base of his cock. The resistance somewhere around the halfway point. The strange popping sensation, followed by the full submersion of his cock into what he could swear was heaven.

It was all he could feel. The concrete beneath him, the cold of night, the odious evil observers, it all faded into nothingness, and the only thing he was aware of in all of existence was his cock and the little slice of paradise where it now resided.

And then she started riding him, and he lost his mind. Everything was pure instinct. The intent to let her do everything to make sure she felt in control was forgotten. His hips moved with a mind of their own, gyrating with her own movements, trying to impossibly go even deeper than all the way in. His hands roamed all over her lithe body, feeling her hips, her back, her stomach and sides. He sat up involuntarily and mindlessly kissed her unceasingly on every inch of her he could reach. One hand grabbed the back of her head and drew their lips together so that his tongue could explore what little of her that was left that he had not already. His other hand grabbed at a barely there mound of flesh, squeezing a nipple between middle and ring finger.

The sounds coming out of her were fuel on the unquenchable fire. Every moan, every squeal, every audible heavy breath drove him further to the edge. His own sounds, if he had been self aware enough to hear them, were more animal than human, like the sound effects a werewolf based horror movie might have.

It was somewhat of a miracle that he lasted as long as he did, but when he felt her pussy tighten and twitch around his cock, there was no stopping the following flood. He came so hard that his vision dimmed, too much blood leaving his head and too much liquid leaving his body. When he came to himself he was bend forward, arms around his sister's lower back, squeezing them together, mouth covering a nipple. And she was bent backward, arms around his neck to keep from falling over completely, cheek pressed into the top of his head.

"That was it, yo, that was it! That was hot as SHIT! FUCK!" A voice brought Jim back to reality. "Oops, forgot, scuse my language again. Yo, dawg that was the hottest f- hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, yo. Here, lean back, Jimmy baby. Is that a real incest creampie? Let's see."

Jim reluctantly let go of Sally and lay back. She put her hands on his stomach and pushed herself off, separating them with a squish and standing on trembling legs. His body immediately missed the warmth and weight of her on him.

Andre slowly moved closer, holding the phone down toward Sally's dripping pussy. "There it is, yo. Look at that. Look, at, that. A real life incest creampie."

And Jim did look. And the sight of his cum dripping down his sister's legs and the forced, fake smile on her face filled him with impotent rage at all the current and future onlookers that had no right to see that, and one other thing. A wave of overpowering, overwhelming, all encompassing self loathing. It physically knocked him flat on his back and filled his stomach with a nausea so complete vomit was impossible, filled his eyes with tears so powerful they would never fall. He put his hands over his eyes and just breathed, barely alive.

"Yeah, these kids are nasty. But that was hot, yeah? Peace." And he clicked his phone off.

For Sally's sake, though he had no strength to sit up or even move his hands from his face, Jim summoned the strength from somewhere to ask, "Will you let us go now?"

One of the other guys grabbed Andre's arm. "Yo, Andre. We can have her now! We can do both videos, yo!"

Andre gave him a level look. "Take. Your fucking. Hand. Off." His playful accent totally disappeared. The other guy backed off in fear. "You think I'm stupid? You think I couldn't think of that? You think you're calling any shots around here?" He shoved the guy totally off his feet to slam onto the sidewalk.

Jim heard slow steps approach him. His hands fell away, and he saw Andre's hated face grinning down at him. "Ye, mang. I'm a man of my word, JimJim. We leavin'. I ain't kiddin' dawg, that was the hottest fuckin' shit I've seen in my life. You did it, kid. Good job. You earned your freedom."

He dropped to squat close to Jim and whispered, "And maybe someday you'll even thank me. Peace, bro."

Andre stood and swirled his finger in a circle. "Wrap it up, dawgs, we outta here."

Even when they were gone, Jim couldn't move. He lay on the ground, drowning in self loathing. His poor, innocent little sister, the one person he should be protecting above all others, defiled by his own hand. By his own...everything. The depths of his failure were unfathomable.

And then Sally lay next to him and curled into his side, squeezing him around the chest. "Come on. We've gotta get home fast, before Mom and Dad. We'll never be able to explain this, and I don't want you getting in trouble."

An incredulous laugh escaped Jim's lips. "Don't want me to get in trouble?! I just raped you!"

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't you dare do that. You know it isn't like that. As if I would ever blame you for this."

Her forgiveness, or lack of blame, was not the balm he needed. His well earned self hatred was not only caused by their actions, coerced as they were. The tears finally broke through. Jim closed his eyes tight and wept so hard his shoulders shook. "You...don't...understand." He choked.

But Sally only hugged him tighter. "I do." She said. She leaned so close her lips brushed his ear with every word, and she said, "I...liked it too."

And those words did make Jim feel just a little bit better, and he hated himself just a little bit less, but they also filled him with a fear so great it consumed every inch of his being.

Because if she liked it...then how the HELL was he supposed to keep himself from trying to make it happen again?


End file.
